Manufacturing lines have generally evolved through the application of highly sophisticated automation devices and methods. Gains in productivity have been realized as past reliance on human judgment and manipulation is replaced by processor-driven systems. The repeatability of such systems enables the throughput velocity of components to be maximized.
Along with maximizing throughput, there has been a general trend toward performing both fabrication and testing operations at the point of final assembly, rather than building batches of subassemblies ahead of the time they are needed. By scheduling as many parts as possible to be ready “just in time” for final assembly, the utilization of all production equipment supporting final assembly is maximized.
However, these practices inevitably raise some problematic issues that cannot be ignored. For example, fabrication and assembly operations can create debris that, if not controlled, can damage sensitive components. With the continued demand for automated manufacturing lines having ever higher levels of throughput performance, there remains a continual need for improvements in the manner in which such debris is controlled. It is to the furthering of those efforts that the embodiments of the present invention are directed.